The Party
by jlm8808
Summary: Alice convinces Bella, the bookworm, to actually get out and go to a college party, which happens to be thrown by Alice's cousin Emmett. Bella, incidentally, runs into someone and one thing leads to another... All human; BxE, ExR, AxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only the great Stephenie Meyer does.**

I don't know how she convinced me to do this. I mean, I'm not the type of girl to go to a college party. Yeah, I'm in college but that doesn't mean I like to party, you know? I'm more of the type to sit in my dorm room reading my favorite book or else watching a movie. I guess you could call me old-fashioned or something. Whatever. Anyway, back to the point at hand.

My best friend Alice had convinced me to go to this party that her brother Emmett was throwing at his house near campus. I had only met Emmett a couple of times, but I liked him well enough. He was a big softy, like a teddy bear, once you got to know him. He looked really tough, what with all of those muscles and everything, but that was just on the outside. On the inside, he was the kindest, sweetest person I had ever met, with the exception of his mother, Esme.

Emmett's parties were known to get out of hand. A couple of the parties that he had thrown while he was in high school had not gone over so well with the Forks police department (of which my father is Chief) and he had to retire from his partying days. At least while he in high school and in Forks. Now, however, that didn't seem to be the issue.

"Alice. For the millionth time, I do not want to go to this party. I know this may seem hard for you to believe, but I really just want to stay here and read my book," I pleaded.

"Tut, tut. My dear, dear Bella. I won't have it. Nope. Sorry, you're not getting out of it this easily. Come on. I've already picked out your outfit. All you have to do is change into it and we'll leave it at that. This time. I promise if you come with me, then I won't do your makeup!" Alice pleaded.

"For a month. Plus, I don't have to go shopping with you for two weeks," I negotiated.

Alice grimaced. "Fine. Just get ready then."

It only took me a few minutes to change into the outfit that Alice had picked out for me and to fix my hair and makeup. The outfit was actually kind of cute. It was a white peasant top with blue flowers bordering the bottom of the shirt and the collar and then a dark jean skirt that came just above my knees. I slid my feet into a pair of dark blue converses before Alice could argue.

"Bella, Bella. Why must you torture me so?" she asked dramatically.

"Alice, Alice. Why must you overdramatize everything? I think the shoes actually compliment the outfit very nicely, if I do say so myself," I said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Alice started bouncing around our room.

"Calm down, little pixie. We have time," I reminded her. "What was that about being fashionably late?" I asked.

"Well...actually," she started, blushing. Alice was actually blushing! This was big, so there was probably a boy involved.

"Wait. Is there a certain boy from a certain Art Appreciation class that's going to be there?" I asked.

"Maybe," Alice grinned. "Let's just go, please? Oh, please, Bella!"

"Let me grab my purse and turn off the stereo and then we can leave," I said, rolling my eyes.

Alice was starting to bounce around as I made my way slowly (and deliberately) around the room to get my things and to turn the stereo off, which was playing 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air, no air," Alice started to sing as she started toward me. "Come on, Bella. Let's dance to this song and then we can leave!"

"I thought you wanted to leave right now," I said, making my way to the door.

"Well, I like this song, so I think you should just give in and dance with me for this one song," Alice smiled.

"Ok," I said, defeated. We danced until the last strains of the song played. "Alice. Seriously, if you want me to go with you, we need to leave now."

"Okay," she said. "You know, every party has a pooper and that's why I invited you!" Alice sang, off-key.

"Ha, ha. Let's go. I want to see how Emmett's been doing lately."

"He'll probably ask you if you've fallen down lately or not," Alice joked.

"Well, seeing as how last time I was around him, I fell and broke my left arm, I wouldn't doubt that he would. Ready?" I asked as we stepped out of our dorm room and I was poised to lock the door.

"Yep! Let's go!" Alice chirped.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's not much, but as the story progresses, I plan to have longer chapters! Don't worry!**


	2. Author's NoteSorry!

Ok, so I just wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten you or anything! School started up two weeks ago, we still had shows in the dinner theatre for Once Upon A Mattress (it closed this past weekend), and we were out last week because of Hurricane Gustav's storms. I do intend on still writing my stories and updating soon. I'm not promising anything, but I have been working on all three of my stories! And I must admit that I do have a little bit of writer's block...but I'm still trying to write. Never fear. :) I'll try as hard as I can to get something up soon!


	3. Another Note

So, I know that I've been pretty out of it lately...I can't even remember the last time I updated. :/ But don't worry, I'm working on my stories and I even have ideas for new ones. It's just that I keep on getting writer's block and I don't write that much unless I have a break from everything. Never fear because I've just moved into the apartments on campus from the girls' dorm...and that means I get my own room, so maybe I'll have more time to write...on top of classes and working at the theatre. :) Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten my stories and that I am trying my hardest to write some more. I don't want to give short chapters, so I try to write at least 8 pages on Word...so, yeah. I've already got about 5 pages for The Party, 5 pages for Forks High, and about a page for College Times, so hopefully I can get something posted. Don't worry, it's frustrating to me too! I want to know what happens. :D Anyway, I'm going to post the chapters that I have for my other stories so check them out and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 2

It took us about 10 minutes to get to Emmett's house. It was really nice, with two floors and a wrap-around porch and everything.

"Alice, I thought you said that Emmett lives here," I said to her as we pulled in the driveway.

"He does. This is one of the houses that Mom and Dad have up here. They're letting him and a few of his friends rent it, actually," she said.

"Oh."

"Bella," said Alice as she parked the car and turned it off. She turned to face me and said, "Please promise me that you're going to have fun tonight. You have to promise, ok?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I promise that I'll have fun."

"Bella," she said in a warning tone.

"Ok. I promise." I said in a depressed tone.

Alice looked at me for a moment. "Good. Now we can go inside and see everyone. You can see Emmett again and we can meet his roommates, she smiled.

"Great," I muttered as we made our way out of the car and toward the house. I followed Alice as we walked up the front door and into the house, which was teeming with hot, sweaty bodies dancing to pounding music.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled as we made our way into the living room area and saw Alice's bear of a brother.

"Hey! Alice! I'm really happy you came!" Emmett yelled as he picked her up in his signature bear hug. "And Bella! How are you? How's the arm?" he grinned as he squeezed me too.

"It's doing fine! I'm not so bad. You?" I yelled.

"Good, good. I want you guys to meet someone in a few minutes, but I have to go find them first, ok?"

"Ok!" we yelled over the music. "We'll see you later then!"

"Let's go get some drinks, shall we?" I asked. Alice nodded her head and we made our way to the kitchen. There were a ton of drinks all along the counters and piled on the floor. "Some party, huh?" Alice smiled. "I guess they're expecting a lot?"

We grabbed a couple of Cokes and headed back to where everyone was dancing. "Do you mind if I leave you? I'm going to look for Chris," Alice asked, to my fear.

"I don't want to stand here like a reject at a dance," I pleaded.

"Then mingle. Don't just stand there. Dance as part of the crowd or go talk to someone, ok? I really want to find Chris. He said he would be here and…" she trailed off, looking hopeful.

"I'll go find someone to talk to, I guess. Go. Find Chris and tell him I said hey," I said as I waved her off.

"Thanks Bella! You're the best!" she screeched as she hugged me. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise!" she said before she left in search of her boyfriend.

I looked around at the gyrating bodies that were dancing to Fall Out Boy's "Seven Minutes in Heaven" and instantly felt out of place. _This is _so_ more an Alice type of thing that it is mine_, I thought. I gulped the rest of my drink, just to have something to do. I turned around to head back to the kitchen to get another drink and I collided with a wall of flesh.

"Ow," I muttered as my nose made contact with the body.

"Wow, I am so sorry," said someone to my right.

I looked up and saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring back into my own chocolate brown eyes. I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

I nodded. "Yeah…yes. I'm okay."

The man stuck out his hand. "My name is Jasper, by the way. Jasper Hale. You are?"

"Oh, sorry. Bella. Bella Swan," I said, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. What brings you here?"

"Oh, my best friend Alice's brother lives here and he invited us."

"Really? You must be talking about Emmett, right? Emmett is one of my good friends, actually. I live here, too, as well as three others," Jasper said.

"Really? Wow. Five guys sharing a space?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Sometimes it gets rough, but whatever," he shrugged.

We stood there for a minute there for a minute in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what else to say to the other.

"So," Jasper began. "I know this is kind of lame but…what's your major?"

I laughed. "That's not lame at all. My major is Secondary English Education, for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"It's just that I'm not really sure if I want to be an English teacher or not. I just don't know if I could do the same thing over and over, day after day, year after year, you know? I want something more exciting, more thrilling."

"I get that," he said.

"Really? I tried explaining to my parents and my mom couldn't understand. I mean, she's a kindergarten teacher and she absolutely loves the kids she's taught. My dad kind of understood me. He's the Chief of Police back home, and he sort of does the same thing every day but there's always something different that could happen," I finished. "Enough about me. What's your major then?"

Jasper laughed. "That's easy. History education. There's so much to learn and not enough time to learn it. Plus, you can't change history. It's there, it's a part of everyone. I want to give others the chance to come to love it as much as I do," he said.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah, I know. Lame, huh?" he grimaced.

I shook my head. "No. Not at all. I understand."

We stood there for a minute in silence listening to the music, which had been blaring another rap song. It switched over to "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" by Brand New. "This is my favorite song!" I yelled.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something back but was interrupted by Alice, who came rushing over with Chris trailing behind her.

"Bella! How are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm good. Have you guys met Jasper? Jasper, this is Chris. Chris, this is Jasper. Do you know Alice yet?"

"Hey," Jasper said as he and Chris shook hands. "Yeah, Alice and I met a couple of days when I was moving some stuff in.

"Oh, that's cool," I added lamely, while red colored my pale cheeks.

Thankfully, Emmett came over and yelled, "Alice! My favorite little sister!" He picked her up and spun her around for a second before putting her back down next to Chris.

"Emmett," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm your _only_ sister." But she grinned anyway. "Emmett, I want you to meet my boyfriend Chris. Chris, this is my brother Emmett."

"Hey, nice to finally meet you. Alice talks about you all the time," Emmett grinned as he shook Chris' hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too," Chris said as he and Emmett dropped hands.

"Anyway, are you guys having fun yet?" We all nodded. "Great, great, but the party hasn't even started yet. I mean, wait until you see what we have in store for later," Emmett said with a grin.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Another infamous Emmett Cullen party."

"Hey, that was one time. I'm not going to set fire to anything this time," Emmett said sheepishly. "Anyway, I have to talk to Bella, so we will see you guys later, ok?" He motioned for me to go to him so we could leave.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jasper. I'll see you guys later," I said toward Alice and Chris.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Bella," Jasper smiled.

"Bye Bella!" Alice trilled while Chris just waved bye to me.

I followed Emmett to the kitchen where he turned to me. "So, Emmett, where is this mystery person you wanted me to meet," I interrupted before he could say anything.

"Well, you see…" he trailed off.

"Well…" I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, the person I wanted to introduce you to isn't actually here right now. They had an emergency come up and they said that they might not be able to make it. So, they're going to give me a call once they get here, if the party is still going on," he said in a rush.

"Emmett…"

"What?"

"Is this mystery person a guy?"

"What? No…no…not at all." Emmett looked skittish. _It is a guy. Ugh._

"Emmett. I don't want to meet a guy. I'm happy the way I am. Did Alice ask you to do this?" I asked, suddenly upset at Alice.

"Bells, it's not like that. It…it isn't a guy," he stammered. I just looked at him. "Fine. Whatever. It is a guy, but come on, Alice said that it's been about a year since the last time you had a boyfriend…or a date. What was his name? Jacob or something?"

I grimaced. "What in the world?! Emmett, that's none of your business."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you learn? You're like the little sister that I never had."

"Except that you already have a sister," I glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Small details," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's cut to the chase. What's so special about this guy that you want me to meet, Emmett?"

"Bella. Don't worry about that right now. Just enjoy the rest of the party and keep your phone on so I can call you when he gets here, ok?"

"Whatever. I'm going to find Alice."

"Don't give her a hard time. She's just worried about you. You do know that, right?," Emmett smiled.

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you later." I made my way away from Emmett so I could find Alice again, so I could yell at the little pixie. How dare she? I mean, I know that she was worried about me, that's her nature, but still. I'd had enough heartache now to last me a lifetime, thanks to my ex.

As I made my way from Emmett, I kept looking across the crowd to see if I could make out Alice's pixie figure. Suddenly, I felt someone come up behind me and put an arm around my waist. I shuddered at the contact and turned around to see the person to whom the arm belonged.

It was a blonde, boyish looking boy, with blue eyes. "Hey. I'm Mike Newton, and you are?" he smiled.

"Uh, uh, uh…I'm Bella. Bella Swan." _And please take your hand off of me!_ I screamed inside my head.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Would you like to dance?" Mike grinned.

I tried to not look too horrified at the prospect of dancing with him, and I as opened my mouth to decline, another voice spoke up.

"Sorry, Mike. She already promised to dance the next one with me," a voice that came from my left said.

I turned to look at my savior and I gasped. The voice belonged to a real-life Adonis that was only inches away from me. He had beautiful bronze hair and deep emerald eyes that seemed to go on forever. I found myself getting lost in this stranger's eyes before I was interrupted by Mike. Our staring contest being interrupted, we both looked at Mike as he spoke.

"Really, Edward? Or are you just saying that?" Mike challenged.

"Let's let her tell us, then, if you don't believe me," Edward said.

I looked back at Edward for a slight second as he was talking and I could swear that he winked at me. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Mike. I had already promised to dance with Edward. He's telling the truth. Maybe later?" I said, not really wanting to dance with him later.

Mike glared at Edward for a second before he spoke again. "Ok. I'll see you later then." He squeezed my waist before he let go and stalked off toward the kitchen.

I turned to Edward. "Thank you so much. Really."

He waved his hand. "No problem. I could tell from the look on your face that you really didn't want to dance with him. You know, you don't have to dance with me. I…"

"No. I would love to dance with you," I blushed.

He grinned. Perfect, straight white teeth for a perfect smile. "Ok, but first, I would like to introduce myself." He held out his hand for mine. I placed my hand in his. It was cold, but in a good way. "I am Edward Masen, and you are?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Bella Swan," he grinned as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. My heart stopped suddenly as his lips touched my hand and I stopped breathing as I felt a slight tingle at the touch of his lips. "Are you ok, Bella?" he asked, raising his head.

I blushed as I realized what had happened. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm ok."

We stood there for the shortest second just looking into each other's eyes before Edward spoke again. "Well, may I have this dance?" he said as Michael Buble's "Irresistible" came on. No words came to my mouth, so I just nodded. Edward led me over to where a big crowd was swaying along with the music, put his arms around my waist and started swaying along with the music. I placed my own arms around his neck and felt another tingle at our contact.

"So," he started.

"So, what?" I asked.

He smiled. "So, are you a student at the local university? Or are you here just visiting someone, a friend or a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm a student, and I'm here with my friend Alice. This is her brother Emmett's place."

"Really? What a coincidence. I live here, too."

"Really? Wow. That's really funny, actually."

"How is that funny?" he questioned.

"That I just happened to have seen Emmett, you, and Jasper."

"You met Jasper already?" he asked. I nodded my head. "And don't forget that you've met Mike, too."

"Mike lives here, too? Really?"

Edward pursed his lips before he answered. "Yeah. He's ok, just a little girl-crazy," he smiled as he looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What's new? Anyway, Alice said that there were five guys living here? Wow, that must be so crazy. I only live with Alice and that's a chore in itself."

He laughed as he said, "Not so much. We're all so busy that being here together is a rarity. I'm pre-med, so I'm busy with my studies most of the time. Emmett's always off with his girlfriend Rosalie. Jasper hangs out in his room, studying and reading history books. Mike is always off with some random girl, and James, our fifth roommate, stays gone most of the time. He actually isn't here right now, so…" he trailed off. "What's it like living with Alice? I met her the other day and she seems like an unstoppable force of nature."

I grinned. "Yeah, that pretty much sums her up. She's crazy, loves to shop, and is crazy about her boyfriend."

"So, do you…" he trailed off as the song finally finished and moved on to another song, this time "Decode" by Paramore. "Do you still want to dance or…"

"Uh…" I trailed off as I looked up and saw Mike walking over to us. "How about we go get a drink or go and talk?" I asked, hopeful that he would get the hint.

"Ah," he said with a wink. "Ok. Let's go. After you," he said as he extended his left hand toward the kitchen. As I started to walk, Edward put his hand on the small of my back, sending a shock through me. Again.

We reached the kitchen and Edward asked, "What would you like?"

"A Coke, please," I said, smiling. He handed me a can. "Thanks."

He took one for himself and said, " No problem. Come on, I saw Mike headed this way. We can go up to my room and hide out from him." He paused. "If you want to, that is," he said, scratching his head as he said this, as if he were uncomfortable or something.

"Sure. Yeah. That's fine." He took my hand in his own and pulled me to follow him upstairs.

**So…you guys probably want to kill me right now…yeah. I've been so busy with school; it's been so much more hectic than I thought it would be. Junior year in college is killer. No doubt. But I'm going to have wireless internet access all summer…so I'm going to have more chances to update all of my stories. Thank you to all of my readers that have stuck with me! :)**


	5. Chapter 3

As we made our way up to Edward's room, I started to feel apprehensive. I didn't know the first thing about what kind of person Edward was, what if he turned out to be some kind of serial killer or something? I had only just met him not even 30 minutes previous, but there was something about him that made him seem different than any other guy. He seemed genuine; a true gentleman, even.

"Here we are," he said, motioning to the last door on the left. He opened the door and I followed. "This is my room."

I looked around, taking everything in. There were posters of musicians like Jason Mraz, James Morrison, Jack's Mannequin, and Brand New. It looked like we had a lot of the same musical interests. Edward had a dark blue comforter on his made-up bed. Everything was neat and tidy on his desk, with all of the books being something related to medicine or science.

I heard the door shut behind me and almost jumped out of my skin. "Sorry," Edward said.

"No, it's fine," I said. There was an uncomfortable silence as we both just stood there, looking around.

"Why don't you take a seat or something? There's my recliner, or desk chair, the floor, or the bed…" he trailed off, clearly as uncomfortable as I was beginning to feel.

I sat down on the floor next to the edge of the bed, leaning up against the wall. Edward followed suit and sat against the wall across from me. "Thank you again for saving me from Mike. I really appreciate it. He was a little too…" I said, grasping for the right word.

"Overeager?" Edward finished, smiling. I nodded. "Ah, really. It was no problem. Anyway, we should start over. Clean slate, you know? As if the whole Mike incident didn't happen. You game?"

"Sure," I said, extending my hand. "My name's Bella Swan. I'm a Secondary English Education major at the moment, and I live with my best friend Alice Cullen."

"Well, nice to meet you Bella Swan. I am Edward Masen, pre-med student by day, knight in shining armor by night." I grinned at this. "I live with my best friends Emmett and Jasper. Along with my other roommates Mike and James."

"Nice to meet you, too." I paused. "How about we pay twenty questions, you know, to get to know one another."

"That sounds like a great idea. Who'll start?"

"You can, since I thought of it."

"Ok. Hmm…" he trailed off as he thought for a second. "What's your favorite food?"

"Really? That's what you're going to start with?" I laughed.

He looked indignant, although I could tell he was just joking. "Why, yes, Miss Swan, that is what I am going to start with," he grinned.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Ok, Mr. Masen. That's easy. Mushroom ravioli. What kind of car do you drive?"

He smiled. "A 2009 silver Volvo S60R. It's my pride and joy. No one touches it except for me. Not even my parents." He paused. "Wait. Before we go on with our game, I have a real question."

Fake sighing, I said, "What?"

He laughed. "What are the rules? Do we get to ask each other the same question and it not count toward the 20 questions or does it count?"

I thought for a second. "I think it shouldn't count. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but we can't ask the same questions the other person asked right after they've asked. That way we keep the game going." I nodded. "Next question is…what's your favorite kind of music?"

"Oh," I said, smiling. "I love all kinds of music. Except for rap and most country. Ugh. Right now my favorite band is between Muse and Brand New, and my favorite solo singer is Regina Spektor."

"I've heard of Muse and Brand New, but I don't think I've heard of Regina Spektor. What does she sing?"

"Better, Fidelity, Samson, Hotel Song, On the Radio, The Call…" I trailed off. "Have you heard of any of them?" Edward shook his head. "You'll have to borrow my CDs. She's amazing." I sat there thinking about music for a minute until Edward cleared his throat. I blushed. "Sorry."

"No harm. Proceed." He held his hand out as if to let me start.

"What's your favorite food?"

"My mother's homemade waffles. She makes them from scratch and uses fresh ingredients. She'll use fruits like blueberries or strawberries, along with chocolate or some other sort of sweet. She makes them every day during the summer and they are the best. Simply amazing." He seemed to drift off to dreamland, just thinking about his mother's famous waffles.

I took that minute to look around Edward's room again. Nothing really seemed to be out of place. It was kind of unusual for a guy, but since he was so busy with classes, I kind of understood it. _Not enough time to have a messy room. From what I've seen so far, Edward and I would get along really great. If not some sort of love interest, great friends would be fine for me._ I turned to look at Edward again and got caught in his eyes.

"Find anything interesting in your survey of my room?" he smirked.

"As a matter of fact. I did," I said as I moved from my spot across from Edward to sit next to him. I looked up at his face. He was just sitting there, looking kind of shocked, but there was something else in his look and I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was.

We kept looking at each other and, after a minute or so, I blinked and yawned. "Sorry," I said, sheepishly. "I guess it's getting kind of late."

Edward opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. "Eddie…" a voice whined from the other side of the door. As Edward heard the voice, he froze. A look of terror washed across his face, and he raised his hand to his mouth as if to silence me. He stood up, walked quickly and quietly to the door, and locked it silently. He made his way back to where he had been sitting and slumped to the floor.

"Eddie?" the female voice called again. We both sat still, waiting on what would come next. "Come on. You know you wanna dance with me…" the girl trailed off suggestively. She was silent for a second and suddenly the doorknob jiggled. Edward's and my breath caught in our throats for a minute while we waited with bated breath to see if the girl would just give up her crusade and leave. It took a couple of fruitless attempts to get the door open before she gave up. We heard her mumbling as she made her way away from Edward's room.

Edward let out a deep sigh before he ran his hand through his bronze hair. "Sorry about that."

I shrugged. "You didn't want to go dance with her?" I teased.

He made a face. "Please. That was my ex. We broke up last week and she can't get it through her head that we're over."

"If you don't mind my asking, how long did you two date?"

He waved it off. "A little over a year and a half. Three more months and it would have been our two year anniversary." His voice got smaller and smaller as he got to the end of the sentence.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Don't be. I guess it wasn't meant to be. Anyway, we shouldn't be talking about things that are in the past…here," he said, grabbing a couple of pillows from his bed. "We'll lay on these and keep our game going, ok?" he said as he demonstrated by lying down on the hardwood floor.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Ok," I said as I lay down, too. "Whose turn is it?"

"Uh, mine, I think." I turned my head so that I was looking at him. He was already looking at me with his gorgeous green eyes and I could feel myself melting. "Do you mind if we postpone the game for awhile?" he pleaded. "I think we should just rest for a few minutes."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was already so lost in Edward's eyes that I couldn't speak. So, I just closed my mouth, smiled, and nodded. He chuckled at my response and continued to just look at me. We lay there, just looking at each other for goodness knows how long before my cell phone started buzzing. I broke my gaze at Edward and pulled my phone from my pocket. It was from Alice.

_Where are you? You just disappeared…_

I texted her back. _Alice, I'm fine. I met a friend and I'm just hanging out. _I closed my phone.

It didn't take her long to respond. _Ooh, is it a boy? Isabella Swan, you have to tell me! Now!_

I rolled my eyes. She could be so dramatic sometimes. _Maybe. Maybe not. :) Anyway, stop being so demanding. Do you need anything?_

I rolled over onto my stomach so that I was more comfortable. As I turned my eyes back toward Edward, I noticed that he had his eyes closed and his breathing had slowed down. He had fallen asleep. I felt my phone vibrate again, but this time I chose to ignore it. Instead, I just stared at Edward's sleeping form as I felt myself start growing tired. The last thing I saw as I drifted to sleep was Edward Masen.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, stiff and sore from having slept on the hardwood floor of Edward's room. As I stretched my arms and legs, I opened my eyes and took in the scene in front of me. The sun was barely shining through the blinds in Edward's bedroom, and its rays were stretching across the floor and resting on myself and Edward. He was still lying on the floor beside me, not even a foot away. I brought my arms back to my body as I observed Edward's sleeping form. He was like a god, so beautiful with his bronze hair and pale features, and I wished that there was some way that Edward and I could be more than friends but it seemed almost impossible, what with me being the plain Jane that I was. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer as I felt a wave of sleepiness engulf me, and I took one last glance at Edward before succumbing to sleep again.


End file.
